Under the Bridge
Under the Bridge is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fortieth case of Stonemoor and the one-hundredth overall. It is featured as the fourth case set in Swan River. Plot Following the reveal that an aquatic party was taking place at the local aquarium, Spencer and the player then headed to the local aquarium. As the duo walked under a glass tank in the shape of a bridge, Spencer noticed that there was crimson colored blood, leading the detectives to find the body of socialite Gianna Flores, half eaten by a shark. They then discovered a badge of the Enforcers, leading them to discover their Chief, Dustin Flanagan at the party, before they broke the news to the heartbroken Chief. They then interrogated the soiree's hostess, Annelyse Pierce, socialite Melanie Brown and Daniel Hartmann's fiancée Rosalie Walker. Shortly after, they were informed about a scuffle that had occurred outside the aquarium. There, the detectives saw bon vivant William Chapeler arguing with an upset Dustin, leading Spencer and the player to send Dustin back to the airship to mourn Gianna's death in the hands of Helena Hartmann before they confronted William. William then explained that he had been competing for Gianna's love and he had been convinced that Dustin killed her. Afterwards, they found clues to suspect private eye August Branson in the murder. The duo then discovered that the victim was formerly on Annelyse's blacklist before she changed it last minute and that the victim had feuds with Melanie and Rosalie. Later, a tear sodden Dustin came to the police to plea to let him help them find Gianna's killer. Dustin then told the detectives that he felt so guilty for being a terrible person with a lousy love life before Valerie and Helena came to comfort Dustin that the player and Spencer would find out who killed Gianna. Shortly after, the team found out that the victim had wanted to stop William's advances on her by putting up an advert to find him another woman to love. They also found out that the victim had recorded an embarrassing video of August where his pants was torn open, revealing his buttocks. Despite the pressure of the case, the team finally found all the clues and got Dustin to join the detectives in arresting Melanie in Gianna's murder. Melanie initially denied all the accusations against her until she cracked and confessed to the murder. She then explained that Gianna was a traitor despite their close friendship. She then explained that she was close with the thief and worked as an accomplice in the robberies. When Gianna did some digging of her own into the thefts and found out who the thief was, she confided in her close friend Melanie for advice on what to do. Gianna then planned to go to the police and tell her fiancé, Dustin, about the truth at the aquarium party, but Melanie refused to let that happen. She then asked Gianna to meet her on the bridge before she pounced on her and fed Gianna to the shark. An angry and tearful Dustin then arrested Melanie and sent her to trial with Judge South, who sentenced Melanie to life in prison for the murder and her involvement in the thief's crimes. Post-trial, Fleur approached April and the player for help in a personal matter. Fleur confessed that her adoptive mother, Flora, was traveling from Winnipeg to Stonemoor to visit, and that she wanted to set up a surprise. The trio then headed to the aquarium, as Flora was a fan of marine biology, and set up a marine themed party. Fleur then met Flora at the airport before coming back to the airship. Fleur gave Flora a tight hug, where the two agreed to help the team in showing the people of Swan River that they shouldn’t look down their noses at others. Meanwhile, Dustin requested Spencer and the player’s help in finding out more about the thief so Gianna didn’t die in vain. Dustin reluctantly returned to the crime scene where they searched around, eventually finding Gianna’s waterlogged bag. After searching through it, they found evidence that the thief had dubbed themselves Blackbird along with an address. At the address, they found all the objects the thief stole, allowing them to return them to the right people. Dustin then thanked the pair now that Gianna was able to help the investigation even after death. A while later, at Gianna’s memorial, Dustin bid a fond farewell to her as he vowed to cherish her memory forever. Finally, as the team recovered from the investigation’s events, Rosalie entered the airship with news. Rosalie then cheerfully confessed that she and Daniel had set a date for the wedding and invited Helena, the player and the Enforcers to attend their riverside wedding. With all said and done, the team prepared to witness the wedding of Rosalie and Daniel. Summary Victim *'Gianna Flores' (found floating in the shark tank over the bridge) Murder Weapon *'Shark' Killer *'Melanie Brown' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats chocolate *The suspect is in contact with parrots *The suspect is a cigarette smoker Profile *The suspect eats chocolate *The suspect is in contact with parrots *The suspect is a cigarette smoker Appearance *The suspect wears earrings Profile *The suspect eats chocolate *The suspect is in contact with parrots *The suspect is a cigarette smoker Appearance *The suspect wears earrings *The suspect has a jellyfish sting Profile *The suspect eats chocolate *The suspect is in contact with parrots *The suspect is a cigarette smoker Appearance *The suspect wears earrings Profile *The suspect eats chocolate *The suspect is in contact with parrots *The suspect is a cigarette smoker Appearance *The suspect has a jellyfish sting Profile *The suspect eats chocolate *The suspect is in contact with parrots *The suspect is a cigarette smoker Appearance *The suspect has a jellyfish sting Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats chocolate. *The killer is in contact with parrots. *The killer is a cigarette smoker. *The killer has a jellyfish sting. *The killer wears earrings. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Aquarium Bridge Arch. (Clues: Victim's Body, Badge, Broken Pieces) *Examine Badge. (Result: Badge Revealed; New Suspect: Dustin Flanagan) *Inform Dustin of the murder of his fiancée. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Sign; New Suspect: Annelyse Pierce) *Ask Annelyse Pierce about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Picnic Gazebo) *Investigate Picnic Gazebo. (Clues: Waiter's Tray, Locked Clasp; New Suspect: Melanie Brown) *Ask Melanie if she knew the victim well. *Examine Locked Clasp. (Result: Photo of Daniel and Rosalie; New Suspect: Rosalie Walker) *Interrogate Rosalie about the murder that occurred. *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Gianna's Necklace) *Analyze Victim's Necklace. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is in contact with parrots) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Shark; Attribute: The killer eats chocolate) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront William about picking a fight with Dustin about Gianna. (Attribute: William eats chocolate; New Crime Scene: Aquarium Entrance) *Investigate Aquarium Entrance. (Clues: Magnifying Glass, Torn Photo) *Examine Magnifying Glass. (Result: A BRANSON; New Suspect: August Branson) *Ask August why he was at the soiree. (Attribute: August is in contact with parrots and eats chocolate) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Old Photo) *Analyze Old Photo) *Ask Melanie about the old photo of her and the victim. (Attribute: Melanie is in contact with parrots and eats chocolate; New Crime Scene: Parrot Enclosure) *Investigate Parrot Enclosure. (Clues: Parrot and Ring Ring, Faded Paper, Napkin Handwriting) *Examine Napkin Handwriting. (Result: Handwriting Identified) *Confront Rosalie about the childish bickering with the victim on a napkin. (Attribute: Rosalie is in contact with parrots and eats chocolate) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Blacklist) *Ask Annelyse why she originally intended to blacklist the victim. (Attribute: Annelyse eats chocolate and is in contact with parrots) *Examine Victim's Ring. (Result: Grey Ash) *Analyze Grey Ash. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a cigarette smoker, Melanie is a cigarette smoker, Annelyse is a cigarette smoker, Rosalie is a cigarette smoker) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Attribute: Dustin is in contact with parrots. *Comfort Dustin and promise that he'll get to confront her killer later. (Attribute: Dustin is a cigarette smoker and eats chocolate; New Crime Scene: Marine Billboard) *Investigate Marine Billboard. (Clues: Torn Advert, Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone Unlocked) *Ask August about the victim recording his torn pants. (Attribute: August is a cigarette smoker) *Examine Torn Advert. (Result: Numbers) *Analyze Numbers. (09:00:00) *Ask William about Gianna trying to find him someone else to love. (Attribute: William is in contact with parrots and is a cigarette smoker) *Investigate Under the Bridge. (Clues: Pile of Souvenirs, Victim's Shoe) *Examine Victim's Shoe. (Result: Strange Cream) *Analyze Strange Cream. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a jellyfish sting) *Examine Pile of Souvenirs. (Result: Bloody Bottle) *Examine Bloody Bottle. (Result: Clear Liquid) *Analyze Clear Liquid. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears earrings) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Life of the Party (4/6). (No stars) The Life of the Party (4/6) *See what Fleur needed help with. *Investigate Under the Bridge. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Marine Decorations) *Meet Fleur's adoptive mother, Flora Harrison, for the first time. (Reward: Aquatic Shark Hat) *See what Dustin wants to do to avenge his fiancée. *Investigate Aquarium Bridge Arch. (Clue: Gianna's Waterlogged Bag) *Examine Gianna's Waterlogged Bag. (Result: Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Notes on Robberies) *Join Daniel at Gianna's memorial. (Reward: Burger; All tasks must be completed) *See what Rosalie and Daniel has to say to the team. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom, meaning to not worry about an event or incident that had occurred and can't be changed. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Swan River